


Craig is Gay Mess and in Love with Tweek

by Bnaggs



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Craig is gay, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Lots of dialogue, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rimming, craig is a useless homosexual, craig is in love, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnaggs/pseuds/Bnaggs
Summary: The taller boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist to peck him on the lips.“Babe. That’s fucking brilliant. Let’s pass the idea by Tricia later, I just woke up and talking about my guinea pig is killing my horniess levels”“As if that’s possible”“ Yeah, It’s not. I’m still horny”Aka - Teenage Boys are messes and I wrote about their first time but I meant to write about like a fluffy time they play video games and then I didn't





	Craig is Gay Mess and in Love with Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write long paragraphs tbh and This is my first time writing & publishing a fic!!! But I have a huge love for these boys also fanfics written have too much sweet and inno Tweek when Tweek is tired of Craig's bullshit and knows what's up

Years after the yaoi incident in fourth grade, Tweek and Craig still sat next to each other in all their (shared) classes. Tweek would try his best to pay attention and take semi-legible notes, while Craig would occasionally jot things down and try not to doodle too much. Today though,Tweek noticed that Craig wasn’t even attempting to pay attention, nor was he doodling little pictures of Stripe or spaceships. Instead, he was staring at Tweek while biting on the tip of his eraser.

****

Tweek scrunched up his eyebrows and turned to watch Mr. Mills rant about how everyone failed the test on “The Scarlet Letter”. He could feel Craig watching him and tried not to freak out about it; he knew after all this time being together, Craig probably wasn’t planning on trading him into slavery. 

****

When class was over, Craig helped him clean up his desk and grabbed his hand.He stood next to their desks before saying, “I wonder why, when I just look at you, I get turned on”.

****

Tweek rolled his eyes, “Nghh, you’re a gross, teenage boy and we can’t get any privacy.” 

****

As they walked off to their next shared class, chemistry, and Token spotted them. He rushed over to them and matched their pace, “Hey, did you guys decide if you’re hanging with Clyde, Jimmy, and I tomorrow? Since the parents are attending the semi-annual ‘Blame Canada March’, I think the gang should all hang out. Clyde decided we should all go to the new Hooters in town, so I understand if you two don’t want to go witness all that.”

****

“While I would love to watch Clyde embarrass himself and spend all his money, I think Tweek and I would rather have a quiet night in, maybe, uh, play some video games”

****

“Oh, ‘quiet’ a night in?” Token questioned smirking, “So, I would definitely think of a different way to phrase that to Clyde. He might try and crash your party, and walk in something he wasn’t expecting.

****

“Clyde will be too busy drooling over girls with you guys to care about us. Nngh, I’ll order him a dozen orders of wings if it means that we can have a night to ourselves for once. I haven’t made out with Craig without some disturbance in a while.” Tweek complained, “Gah! You know how clingy Craig gets when we don’t spend enough time together.”

****

“Gross, Tweek! I don’t want to think about what you and Craig do alone.” Token grumbled

****

“Then don’t bring it up” Craig said as they finally entered the classroom and walked to their seats. He was just glad to see that Tweek was also annoyed with their predicament. Their plans were innocent, but thinking about it, they hadn't had a chance to really go 'all the way'. With both of their families out of town, It would be the perfect time to finally have sex. Their families had been worried they would fuck without hearing “The Talk”. The exact same talk they had heard since fourth grade. Their drawers were full of all different sizes and flavors of condoms and lube. They owned 13 dildos an 9 butt plugs combined. Affirmative consent would be their ‘always’.

****

Craig wondered if Tweek really ready for it. The blonde boy had initiated everything they had done so far. He was the more… aggressive one in the bedroom, no matter what the asian girls initially thought. Craig had jerked off enough to their short sessions to know he was more than ready for anything. He also knew that he trusted Tweek enough that no matter what happened and who was on top, no one would get hurt. 

****

Class had started by the time Craig stopped daydreaming about Tweek, but before he could start paying attention,  he still had a small joke he found online to write down and slip on the blonde boy’s desk. 

****

Tweek read the note ‘Let's get together sometime. You bring your beaker and I'll bring my stirring rod’ and glanced at Craig ‘ You’re a fucking dork' he mouthed at Craig, who responded with a wink and finally started taking notes.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

That night, Tweek laid in bed nervously twitching and chewing his lip. He let out a small ‘Nngh’ and decided to text Craig

****

To: Space Nerd 

Craig, r u ready for tomorrow night? Shld i bring anything ovr?

****

From: Space Nerd ♥

dont worry babe i have everything. R u ready for me to kick your ass at Mario Kart

****

To: Space Nerd 

There'll be more than just asses being kicked tomorrow

****

From: Space Nerd ♥

what

****

To: Space Nerd 

I’m horny just thinking about it asdfghjkl

****

From: Space Nerd 

babe 

****

To: Space Nerd ♥

I came earlier thinking about what it might be like to have you inside me finally

****

From: Space Nerd 

Tweek fuck

****

Sending a quick picture of what earlier looked like, Tweek added a little message and turned off his phone 

‘good night Craig ♥'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig picked up Tweek in his beat up jeep and frowned at the boy as he climbed in the front seat. Tweek was grinning since he actually was able to sleep a bit more than usual last night. Something about knowing your boyfriend is jacking off to you is as calming as it is hilarious. Tweek the Tease was Craig’s new name for him in his phone (yes it still had a gay heart after it). 

“Have a good night's sleep, Craig?”

Craig kissed Tweek’s cheek and put the car in drive, “What do you think is a good night's sleep is like for a 17 year old boy? I beat my meat twice and fell asleep at one am. Then, I woke up late this morning with a stiffy and had to take a cold shower” Tweek laughed and leaned his head on an arm out the window while humming along to the radio.

“What did you think about last night”

“I swear to God, Tweek. If you make me hard while I’m driving, I’m not responsible for what happens” Tweek’s eyes bulged and he started pulling at his hair

“Ahhh!! Craig, don’t get in a wreck! We’re gonna crash!!! Oh Jesus, we’re gonna die!”

“Don’t worry, honey, we won’t. Just quit trying to turn me on!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When school ended, the two boys met at their neighboring lockers. Their lockers that had stayed the same for their three years of high school. They were branded with the initials “T” and “C” with the X in the middle. The lockers themselves were spray painted in rainbow colors. Even though more gay couples were coming out, Tweek and Craig would always be the town’s favorite. 

Clyde was running down the hall and skidded to a stop next to Craig’s locker, Token was close behind trying to stop the maniac wreaking havoc through the halls.

“Craig! Tweek!! You’re joining us for wings, right? We can have a rematch of who can eat the most, loser pays! But we can’t eat too much, my bank account is still running low from last time. But!! I will be triumphant this time! Right, Tweek?”

“Clyde, the hooter girls don’t find it that attractive when you get your wing vomit all over their shoes. But, I believe in you and your dreams. Kick Craig’s ass”

“Babe, shouldn’t you be rooting for me?”

Tweek bit his lip holding back an embarrassing giggle “Sorry, Babe. Your reign is over. The Taco King is soon to the Wing King. I guess it’s your time to be the Coffee Queen of my kingdom.”

Tweek grabbed the rest his books and shoved them in his backpack. When he turned around, he saw Token rest his hand on Clyde’s shoulder and give him the Mom Look (™). Craig was still grabbing his books and looking for a folder wearing his blaise look. Tweek could tell he was pouting though. He was such a useless homosexual wanting all of Tweek’s love and support. 

“Gah! Sorry, Clyde. Craig and I are having some alone time tonight, so we won’t be able to chill with you guys. We have some big plans.”

Jimmy snuck up from behind, scaring Tweek as he asked, “H-h-h-ow big? Do you want to spill T-t-tweek?” Clyde laughed and joined in Jimmy’s teasing, wiggling his eyebrows as he tried to jester with his hands how big craig might be

Token covered his ears, “I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me. I’d rather die.”

Craigs shut his locker and turned. After he grabbed Tweeks hand, he flipped everyone off while dragging the chuckling boy with him,” You guys are pervs and I hate you. Bye”

The teasing calls coming from Clyde and Jimmy were annoying and hilarious. Token was left in hell.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Tweek and Craig arrived the Tweak residence, they kicked off their shoes and grabbed some red velvet cupcakes Tweek had baked the day before. Baking was something that calmed him down, even though the kitchen as usually a mess afterwards, the baking process was so simple and therapeutic. Plus, Craig was always so appreciative of everything Tweek made. Working together in the kitchen was even more amazing. While Tweek worked on the recipe, Craig would clean up behind him so that when it was time to put the batter in the oven, they could just put in a movie and relax.

The boys took their desserts, along with some napkins, to the living room and snuggled up on the ugly, green couch. Craig turned on some Terrance and Phillip reruns while Tweek wrapped Craig’s arm around him and leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder

Craig took a bite of the cupcake and closed his eyes in bliss “Tweek, you’re trying to make me fat with all these sweets.”

“Craig, you’re beautiful. I’m watching tv.” 

With a small smile, Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head and continued eating his cupcake.

Once Tweek finished off his second cupcake, he cleaned off his hands with a napkin and glanced at Craig. The blonde boy watched as Craig, the normally stoic boy, relaxed on his ugly couch with crumbs all over his face. The domesticity of being home alone together and just chilling was… aweing. Tweek never thought their relationship would last until Junior year. Now that they were 17, the age Chef said was the right time to finally have sex, Tweek was ready to feel the intimacy of intercourse with Craig. He really wanted Craig to suck his dick.

Tweek started slowly reaching his hand to unbutton Craig’s pants. 

Craig looked over at the shorter boy and whined, “Tweek, I’m eating a cupcake.” 

The blonde boy finished pulling down the zipper and kneeled in front of Craig’s open legs, “Eat your cupcake, babe. I’m gonna suck on something else”

Rolling his eyes at the questionable dirty talk, Craig turned off the tv, not wanting to get pleasured while Terrance and Phillip were on. “You don’t suck cupcakes, dork.”

Tweek giggled and rubbed at Craig’s cock through the fabric. He patted Craig’s upper thigh and the raven haired boy lifted up his ass so Tweek could remove his pants & boxers. Craig’s cock was long and a bit on the thick side, Tweek knew it curved a bit to the right when hard and it had a vein along the bottom that he licked along last time. Craig was putty in his hands when he finally had taken his cock into his mouth, and came almost immediately.

Tweek grabbed a flavored condom from his pocket and ripped it open after noticing it was strawberry. Craig had taken a bite of his cupcake in his left hand and had started pumping his dick with his right, letting out a small moan that caused a couple crumbs to fall out of his mouth. Tweek licked up some of the crumbs around his mouth as he rolled on the condom. After a quick, red velvet flavored kiss, Tweek kissed his way down Craig’s neck. 

He softly kissed the boy’s stomach and finally licked his lips as he stared at Craig’s cock. The view from the ground was of a cherry red faced Craig biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed in bliss. 

The second cupcake was untouched on the coffee table, and he didn’t want it to go to waste. He replaced Craig’s own hand wrapped around his dick and let the other massage Craig’s thigh, “Hey, baby? Aren’t you going to eat that cupcake I made? I thought you loved when I bake.” he pouted

The dark haired boy groaned and grabbed the sweet. He took a bite, and tweek rewarded him with a kitten lick on the tip. Tweek mouthed along the side as Craig chewed, the cake in his closed mouth muffled his moans. Craig finished off the cupcake as fast as he could as Tweek lapped at his tip. When Craig put the wrapper back on the table, Tweek pulled Craig’s hand to his lips and licked the frosting off. The blonde boy felt the callused digits under his tongue and looked up at Craig under his long lashes. Craig looked ready to burst. Teen boys don’t last that long.

Tweek let the fingers slip out of his mouth with a trail of saliva connecting from his tongue. 

He let go of the hand and finally leaned in and started swallowing Craig’s cock down as much as he could. Craig grabbed onto the fabric of the couch and moaned, “Tweek, babe. I’m not gonna last long. Tweek- Fuck. I can feel you twitching around my-. Your mouth. It’s so warm and - fuck don’t do that with your tongue, I’m cumming, Tweek!”

Tweek was grabbing onto Craig’s thighs as he sucked him through the orgasm. He could feel the tightening of the muscles under his fingers and hear the incoherent mumbles pouring from Craig’s mouth, as well as the sweet release of his name on Craig’s lips, the ‘k’ barely audible. 

After pulling off and watching as Craig came down from his high, he removed and tied up the condom. Tweek put the evidence and put it in a plastic bag that he tied up and put in the kitchen garbage that he would remember to take out. He didn’t want to think about what kind of conversation he would have with his parents if they found out he and Craig were indeed… sexually active. They’d either congratulate him, or sell him into slavery. He didn’t know which was worse.

Walking back into the living room, Craig was looking livelier and had wiped the remaining crumbs off his shirt. 

“Just take the shirt off, babe. I want to see your bare, scrawny ass and lanky limbs.” 

“If we’re staying naked the entirety of the next couple days, you are required to cook me something in just an apron.” Craig bargained while taking off his shirt, “Also, you are completely clothed. I should remedy that”

Tweek sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, causing the taller boy to lean his head down, “You should. I just wanted to pamper my poor baby after he had such a, Nngh, restless night.”

Craig was staring at Tweek’s lips, watching them move around the words he wasn’t registering and didn’t care about. When the moving lips turned into a small smirk, Craig kissed it right off the blonde boy’s face while starting to unbutton his shirt. 

Craig pushed the shirt off Tweek’s shoulders and explored his soft chest and stomach. He loved to blow raspberries into the softness when the shirt would ride up and Tweek would let out the sweetest giggles. He was a very ticklish boy.

Craig unbuckled Tweek’s belt and kissed Tweek’s belly as he pulled down the pants. 

“Did the gnomes steal your underpants again, babe?”

Tweek stepped out of his pants and looked down at Craig as he ran his hands through the soft, black hair still ruffled from the hat he removed when they got in, “No, I’d just figured you’d ruin them at some point today. You like to rip clothes when you’re horny- Gah! And I’m not made of money.”

Pouting, Craig mumbled, “I can’t help it. You look sexy all rumpled. I never get to see you all desperate.” 

“Nggh, Don’t even think about it, Tucker. You are too impatient to tease me. If you try to right now, I will shove this dick down your throa- Oh!” 

Craig had heard enough of Tweek’s complaining and finally grabbed the dick hanging in front of his face, licking up along the side. Tweek pulled at Craig’s hair and let out a high pitched moan. “Ah! Craig, feels so good, Oh Jesus, we forgot a condom! Oh my god, I don’t care. Babe, fuck -”

Tweek was cut off by a moan pulled out of him as Craig slipped him between his lips, “God! I wanna fuck your pretty mouth. You have the prettiest lips in all of South Park, all red from the cupcake. They wrap around my cock so well, baby.”

Ever the cockslut, Craig moaned as he felt Tweek’s fingers pull at his hair and force him to bob his head faster. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he just wanted to feel Tweek cum down his throat. He could count the number of times they have sucked each others cocks on one hand, so he didn’t have much experience. He was barely swallowing any of Tweek’s dick down, but he kept trying to please the boy. He loved feeling Tweek’s cock on his tongue, without the condom, he could tongue the slit and feel the smooth skin. They always used condoms after being scared of all the STD talks they had heard about since they got together. They had never been with anyone else, but Tweek’s paranoia was prevalent. This was a big step for them. And with the possibility going all the way tonight, Craig just-

“Fuck, Craig! I’m- oh, Jesus!”

Tweek came in Craig’s mouth with a loud moan. It tasted salty and gross, but Craig swallowed it, to Tweek’s horror. 

Craig stood up with aching knees, it was hell giving BJs on wood flooring. He took in Tweek’s red face and even more messed up than usual hair and kissed him on the cheek,”You are so gorgeous babe.” 

Tweek, catching his breath after his orgasm, smiled sweetly at Craig “Let’s go take a nap, you gay nerd. We need to save up our energy for the finale tonight. We’ll go where neither of us have gone before. Warp speed, Mr. Sulu. Go brush your teeth, I don’t want to taste my own cum”

Smiling unabashedly, Craig pulled Tweek in a sweaty, naked hug. He grabbed him by the hand to go and take care of themselves in the bathroom. This dork who referenced Star Trek after a blow job was his. Fuck, he was gay and in love.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweek was the first to wake from the short nap. The sun was setting outside and the light through the window highlighted Craig’s darker skin and long, black eyelashes. There was a patch of drool on the pillow and his arms were wrapped about Tweek’s still naked body. Thinking about the possibility of waking up to his cute, snoring boyfriend for the rest of his life caused an eruption butterflies in the blonde boy’s stomach, which was really fucking gay.Slithering out of his lover’s arms proved difficult, but Tweek eventually got out and went to clean himself out in the bathroom, hoping his boyfriend would be up and ready when he was done. 

When Tweek peeked back into the room, Craig had rolled over onto his stomach and took over the whole bed while laying on all the blankets. Knowing there was no way to wake a sleeping Craig without losing appendages, Tweek tiptoed down the hall to the living room to call and check on how Stripe was doing with Tricia. He also noticed some annoying texts from Clyde and Jimmy in the group chat with a billion eggplant and peach emojis.

Tricia was going on about how cute Stripe looked in his new superhero costume when Tweek heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Sorry, we’ll talk superhero names for Stipe later,Nngh, Tricia; and I will not let it be named Super Pig. I gotta go.” Tweek smiled at Craig as he walked in and leaned over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around the boy’s neck and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I like Wonder Pig better anyway. Night, Tweekers.” Tricia ended the call and the arms around Tweek’s neck pulled back as Craig walked around the couch to face him with a raised brow, “How is Stripe doing with Tricia? Is she making sure he’s not lonely? Also, Stripe’s superhero name is obviously flash. He’s so fucking fast, dude. It takes forever for us to catch him when he escapes.”

Tweek put the phone on the coffee table and stretched out his arms, yawning, “Tricia said our son was fine and she gave him a bunch of kisses. And there’s already a superhero named flash, dumbass. There can’t be two.” Tweek paused to think, “What about like...uh, Gah! Turbo? Like the fast snail movie? Super Craig and WonderTweek with their adorable sidekick, Turbo Stripe!”

The taller boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist to peck him on the lips.“Babe. That’s fucking brilliant. Let’s pass the idea by Tricia later, I just woke up and talking about my guinea pig is killing my horniess levels”

“As if that’s possible”

“ Yeah, It’s not. I’m still horny”

The blonde boy giggled and leaned up to kiss his dumb, eager boyfriend. Craig ran a hand up Tweek’s back and rested it in his hair, twirling and pulling at it as their kiss deepened. Tweek’s hands were feeling along Craig’s bony chest and teased his nipples, causing a him to breathe a moan into their kiss. In response, Tweek pulled away from the kiss and started sucking along Craigs neck, paying special attention to the skin above his pulse while teasing his sensitive, pebbling nipples. 

The hand in his hair pulled him away from the red spot on Craig’s neck and towards his chest. “Why don’t we move to the bedroom, baby” Tweek asked, moving his hands to rest on Craig’s shoulders “You can fuck me on the couch some other time, I’d rather you fuck me into the mattress tonight” 

Craig stared at his beautiful, alluring boyfriend thinking about how he’d love to sit on the couch and watch Tweek ride his cock. 

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled the sidetracked boy into his room, and into the present. Tweek pushed Craig to sit on the bed and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. He placed them on the table and sat next to Craig. The other boy pulled him in for a slow, sweet, and loving kiss. They had been together for seven years; it was seven years of dealing with the annoying town and finding trust, and ultimately, love together. They had some rough spots, but they talked to each other about their problems, even without the help of Mr.Mackey’s counseling tricks.The indifferent Craig learned what Tweek needed to feel safe and calm. Tweek could read what Craig’s mood was, even through his resting bitch face and middle fingers. 

Craig paused their kissing to mumble against Tweek’s lips “I can’t believe we’re doing this”

Smiling, Tweek kissed the other boy once again, wrapping his arms around him and gently pushing him to lay on the bed, “I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long, baby. I love you so much.” Tweek felt the response of “I love you too” more than he heard it. Holding each other close while naked didn’t stay pure long enough, as Tweek also felt Craig’s erection slide against his and moaned into the kiss.

“Ok, enough sappy stuff. I’m riding that cock into the mattress now.” Tweek declared. He grabbed the flavored lube and Craig stole it from his hands.

“Let me open you up, babe. I can’t have you do all the work. I’m not a pillow princess.” As Tweek rolled over onto his stomach, Craig placed a pillow under his hips and opened the lube with a ‘pop’.

Craig ran a hand down Tweeks luscious thighs and warmed the lube with other. Nothing is more un-sexy than cold lube on your ass.

Lightly kissing Tweek’s upper thigh, Craig applied the lube to Tweek’s ass, massaging the hole and letting him get used to the feeling, “Is this what you were doing last night, baby? Were you stroking your cock while you had fingers up your ass, thinking of me? God, I just want to watch you wreck yourself for me next time”

Tweek whined and thrusted forward to get friction on his cock,”Always thinking about you, babe. Thought about how well you would eat me out. How you could work your tongue and have me writhing against the sheets, or maybe I just ride your face, take all the pleasure I want from you”

Imagining Tweek just using him made Craig go crazy, he noticed how relaxed Tweek was thinking about his fantasy and slipped a finger in knuckle length while moving the pillow underneath Tweek to force him onto all fours and wrap a hand around his cock, “Fuck, babe, you’re so dirty. I wanna eat you out so bad. I wanna feel you squirm back against me, suffocate me with your gorgeous ass.” Craig inserted another finger up to the knuckle as Tweek groaned, he was panting into a pillow and grabbed at the blankets on the bed frantically. Tweek loved being in control in the bedroom, it made him feel more confident and less frantic. But, only being able to think about the pleasure your boyfriend could give you was a new thought process for Tweek that had him almost to tears as he relaxed around Craig’s fingers. He could feel the stretch and slight flag of his erection, but Craig knew how to work him and was making sure he also was enjoying this.

Finally feeling like Tweek was opened up a bit more, Craig pulled back his hands and instead grabbed the globes of Tweek’s ass. He kneaded them as he leaned in and swiped his tongue along Tweek’s crack. A shocked hitch of breath from Tweek let Craig know that he was okay with this, but to make sure “Tweek. I’m going to eat you out. Do I have consent.” a shiteating grin grew across Craig’s face, “Tweek, make I please take a gander at your asshole”

Tweek sighed,”Craig, you have consent. Please stop talking and put that mouth to good use”

Craig pulled Tweek’s cheeks apart and licked around his hole, giving teasing swipes across it until he finally slid his tongue inside. Tweek moaned and pushed back against his tongue, “Craig, fuck. Fuck me with that tongue. Eat me out, baby. Please”

Disheveled Tweek was a go. Craig kissed Tweek down to his balls and licked across them as he slid in a finger to the knuckle again, but this time added his tongue along with it. 

Tweek was a mess. As he was stenched enough for Craig to fuck him with his finger as his tongue, he was about ready to burst, “Craig. Enough foreplay. Get me fully stretched I wanna fuck you so bad, baby”

Craig pulled his head back from Tweek’s ass and took in the state of him. He was red from his face to his chest and his hair was a sweaty, gross mess. He pushed lightly against his side so he would roll over, and Craig was struck by the beauty of his boyfriend. Tweek may have been the 8th cutest boy (and Craig the 12th) on The List, but honest to god, Tweek should be number one, not fucking Clyde. Tweek’s green eyes framed by light eyelashes and a sweet button nose sprinkled in adorable freckles with panting, bitten red, lips made Craig pause to soak it all in. The bright red flush running from Tweek’s forehead down to his chest made Craig want to leave his own red marks all over Tweek, but also lovingly kiss every part of Tweek he could. 

While Craig was being extra Gay, Tweek found the condom and the lube, that Craig thankfully remembered to close the cap on since he just threw it on the bed in his quest to devour Tweek. He rolled the condom over Craig’s cock, pulling the foreskin back as he rolled it down and made sure to leave space at the top. There would be no broken condoms, Tweek knew if it did break, he wouldn’t be calm until they got tested. He couldn’t handle all that pressure. 

Craig finally lost the starry look in his eyes as Tweek pushed him back until he was the one laying down on the bed. Tweek swung a leg over his abdomen and steadied himself on the bed.

Biting his lip, Tweek looked at Craig through his eyelashes with anticipation, “Are you ready, baby?”

Craig nodded and smiled up at Tweek, “I’m ready, babe.”

Tweek positioned Craig’s cock and sank onto just the head as both boys moaned. Craig grabbed Tweek’s cock, pumping it to make sure he was feeling more pleasure than stretch. 

Tweek sank slowly onto Craig’s cock, the hand around his cock moved to help support him. He wrapped both hands around his waist and held him as Tweek adjusted to the cock in him. could feel nothing but pleasure as his dick was engulfed in smooth heat. Biting his lip,Craig massaged Tweek’s sides and watched him pant as he rested his hands on Craig’s thighs, “You ok, babe? Is this too much?” Craig asked.

Tweek pulled up a bit and sat back down on Craig’s cock, pulling an involuntary groan from both their lips, “Baby, you feel so good. Fuck, give me a second, but you fill me up so good.” Tweek pulled up again and moaned as he started fucking himself on Craig’s cock slowly, “Oh my god, baby! You feel so good. Love you so much. I love your cock in me, fuck, I wish I could express how I love sliding your cock in me, baby.” Craig moaned and reached up to thumb at Tweek’s rosy pink nipples, but Tweek slapped his hands away.

Riding Craig faster, Tweek regarded him with a smirk “My baby already made me feel so good, I want to make him feel it, too.” he leaned in closer, still keeping his pace, put Craig’s arms behind his head, “No touching me, baby. I just want you to watch me” Tweek leaned back and let out a whiny moan as Craig’s cock hit his prostate.

Craig watched and Tweek grabbed his own cock and let out sweet little moans of pleasure as he took his own pleasure from Craig’s cock. Tweek may say he’s doing all this for Craig, but he knows that Tweek is thinking about what gets him off, being in control. Craig was also a fan of Tweek pampering him, though. Telling him what to do and how to assist him was so hot. Desperate to please Tweek, Craig bucked up trying to match Tweek’s pace and fuck him deeper, but Tweek wasn’t having it. He let go of his cock and held Craig’s hips down, grinding on his cock.

Pouting, Tweek looked Craig in the eye with his beautiful, round, green eyes,”Am I not fucking you the way you want it, baby? Do you want to show me how you want it? I know you won’t last much longer, do you want to try and be in control?” Tweek lifted of Craig’s dick and motioned for him to sit up, “Lead me baby, I just want to please you.”

Craig sat up, leaning on his hands and gaping at Tweek, “um… you could…. We…. I want…”

Tweek grinned and stopped his sputtering mess of words by putting a finger to his lips, “I know what you want, baby. I’m going to lay down and wrap my strong, plush thighs around your neck and you are going to fuck me into this mattress, understood?”

 

Craig, speechless once again, nodded and scoot back for Tweek to lay down and put a pillow under him. As Craig crawled over and loomed over him, Tweek, as he said, placed his legs over Craig’s shoulders (He’s flexible from all the yoga he started to calm himself down), and lifted and eyebrow challengingly, “Think you can please me right, baby?”

Craig, unable to handle himself and close to cumming, pushed his cock into Tweek as they simultaneous moaned once again. Craig set a fast pace as Tweek moaned out the sexiest phrases at him, “Oh, baby. Your cock is so good, love how you fuck me. But you can do better, right baby? Fuck me deeper? Harder? Really make me feel it, baby?” Craig moaned as Tweek pushed back on his cockand tried to please him, knowing that they were both about to come, “My sweet baby, are you about to come for me? Fuck, you want to lean up and kiss me while you come inside me,” Tweek tightened his legs wrapped around Craig’s neck and pulled him a bit forward and Craig leaned in fully to pant into Tweek’s mouth more than kiss him.

Craig pulled back and watched Tweeks lips as he spoke words he couldn’t hear, but he could see him mouthing his name and with a last thrust, he came.

Craig pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it and placing it in the trash. He looked back at Tweek who had a hand pumping himself and he writhed against the sheets. Craig watched in awe as Tweek bucked into his hand and came in short spurts, panting and moaning Craig’s name. Craig ripped off a paper towel by the bed and wiped up the cum while Tweek gazed up at him, dreamily.

Tweek lifted up his hand and booped Craig on the nose with his pointer finger. Craig blushed and threw the towel into the trash can. Strangely, Tweek booping his nose after sex seemed more intimate than having his dick in Tweek. Craig swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched out his arms and back before standing up. He looked over his shoulder at Tweek who looked like he didn’t want to move, even though they were both gross and needed a shower.

“Honey, let’s go shower, ok? Then I’ll change the sheets and we can go back to bed.”

Tweek groaned and moved slowly to the edge of the bed, “If we get hard again in the shower, you are taking care of both of us. I’m tired”

Craig bit his lips at how adorable Tweek looked with his sleepy eyes and tangled hair and walked over to kiss him softly on the lips,”Ok. Can I also wash and comb your hair? I love your soft goldilocks”

“If you take care of me, I can make sure I take into account your hair kink next time we have sex” Tweek said affectionately as he led Craig by the hand to the bathroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their shower, they replied to the group chat that yes, they were the first of the nerdy group to lose their virginity and that Clyde could fuck off. Jimmy could stay, but he was on thin fucking ice. With a couple emojis flipping everyone off, Craig and Tweek settled into bed with Craig on his back and Tweek with and arm around him and his head resting on his chest. 

 

They caught up on what happened in the classes they didn’t have together and Craig tried to talk Tweek into joining him in the new rocket science dual credit class, even though Tweek wanted to be a meteorologist,

Finally, they both ran out of steam from coming so many times that day and before falling asleep , Craig whispered, “I’m so glad I get to be with you. I love you, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled and whispered back,” You are so gay. I love you too, Craig.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!! Please leave me a comment if anything is wrong or could be written better!!!!! <333 My url on tumble is Lesbianthalia.tumblr.com come talk to me about gays


End file.
